


Wake Up

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Death Note
Genre: Cute bfs, M/M, PWP, Plot Twist!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is frustrated with L's constant "teasing". Little does he know, L understands more than he lets on and Light's imagination is too adventurous for his liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and never posted it????

The dull, gray hours before dawn passed slowly for L, his haunches aching slightly from how long he had been hovering over his roommate. Light Yagami was fast asleep, auburn lashes falling over his cheeks like a fine, pale mist. When the first rays of sunlight graced his face, showing off his features at their finest, L took the time to crack his knuckles one-by-one, silently clacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he waited for the other young man to awaken. Light’s chest rose and fell rhythmically, and L couldn’t help but gently place one of his palms on Light’s abdomen, bony fingers splaying out.

Light woke up to L crouching over him, the mattress dipping with the raven-haired detective’s weight. The ginger blinked quickly and sucked in a deep breath, the chain clicking softly between them. L’s intense gaze caused a shudder to run down Light’s spine, the feathery hair rising at the base of his skull. His sleepy expression contorted with confusion, and he swallowed slowly, weakly, his throat dry from hours of fitful sleep and the sudden close proximity of the other.

L, on the other hand, was simply hunched there, his thumb caught on his dry lips as he stared at the lanky man beneath him. He curled his toes in the sheets twice in rapid succession before rocking forward a little, bending smoothly at the waist so his chest was pressed to his knees. Light took another breath before releasing it, the other close enough to him that his inky locks lifted from his face and danced before settling again.

The detective’s head slowly tilted, vertebrae grinding together and cracking audibly as he moved. His obsidian eyes were cool and calculating as usual, but the very tip of his thumb had travelled between his lips, his tongue darting out to wet the cuticle delicately. The chain shifted as Light reached up, gently enclosing L’s thin wrist in his fingers so he could remove the curious hand gliding over the bottom of his ribcage.

As his hand was withdrawn, L only leaned closer, twisting his wrist to capture Light’s fingers with his own, tangling them together and intertwining them. Light stared up at him with gauging eyes, nostrils flaring slightly from each breath he took. The chief’s son could feel his breathing speed up, and he began to sit up, his free hand moving beneath his side to support himself.

L clenched his jaw and shifted slightly, bare feet caressing the sheets as he took his thumb out of his mouth, cupping Light’s face with his now free palm. Light found himself inching closer as well, the air stale between him as they both breathed in each other’s airspace. Scrutinizing his face for any sign of discomfort, L closed the distance between them by pressing his mouth firmly to Light’s.

Light, in spite of the quietly clicking chain between them serving as a distraction, pulled his hand free of L’s only to slide it into his hair and pull him off balance so he fell, straddling the auburn-haired university student and making a soft noise of surprise. The detective settled on his knees, thighs on either side of Light’s hips as he made himself comfortable in his lap. Light used his grip in the other’s hair to pull him closer, tilting his head and invading L’s mouth, the taste of strawberry-flavored candy washing his senses away.

Light’s mind raced to catch up with the sudden tidal wave of emotions and sensations, L’s hands curling into his hair and his own hands running down L’s back, crinkling his white shirt and eventually grazing over bare skin. L shivered, pressing his pelvis down slightly in return to the touch, biting into Light’s lower lip lightly. Light felt a rasping growl raise from the depths of his throat, and L ground himself eagerly against Light’s hips in response.

Light snapped awake, eyes widening, goosebumps raised over his flesh and pebbling the skin as he stared off at the ceiling panting softly. L was hovering over him, one thumb dangling from the corner of his mouth, his eyes half-lidded with disinterest. The university student stared up at him for a moment, then stubbornly rolled over, trying to ignore his raging erection.

‘Damn him.’ He thought stubbornly, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. These delicious dreams had plagued him for nearly every night this week, and he was getting sick and tired of waking up only to see the object of his lust crouching there like a creepy statue.

Deciding to resolve his problem once and for all in the morning, Light drifted off to sleep.


End file.
